degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Got Your Money (1)/@comment-3575890-20120724032656
I loved this episode so much! All three plots were solid. A Plot: This episode fleshed out Zig's character considerably. The season has just begun and already he's undergone more development in one single episode than he ever had in all of 11.5. Between his friends shooting down the bracelet he was so proud of at first and then Tori icing him out, though I understood why she was upset by him cancelling their anniversary, I had nothing but sympathy for his character. It's got to be hard for him at Degrassi when the majority of the student body come from middle or high class families; and his girlfriend, a wealthy, lavish lifestyle. While I don't condone his stealing, I can't completely penalize him for it. Though his actions are criminal, the reasons behind them are so innocent and pure. He just doesn't want to lose his first love. I really believe Tori would love him all the same if he were to just tell her the truth, but given her wealthy status and background, it's completely understandable that Zig may presume otherwise. I just hope Tori doesn't dump Zig once she learns of his delinquent acts. B Plot: I've just gained a newfound level of respect for Dave. Not many hetero guys would be comfortable with playing a romantic role opposite another guy in a public school play. Dave has come such a long way from being that guy who would tase his bestfriend to impress another crowd. Even when he wasn't yet comfortable with the idea of playing Tristan's love interest, he wasn't cruel or unreasonable about it. And although his initial concept of how a gay Romeo should be portrayed was stereotypically offensive (and hilarious), his intent was genuinely harmless. (the look of horror on Eli's face though. LOL) And Eli! Oh man. I adored him so much in this episode. I love how there is literally no difference to him between a man and a woman being in love and a man and a man being in love. I just love this boy so much. He's a natural born leader. On another note, damn you Becky for planting that seed of doubt in Dave's head. You just took my outlook on your character to a brand new level. C Plot: This plot wasn't as issue-driven as the other two, but still an enjoyable watch. Why is Imo being so cruel to Fiona? I get that she's probably mulled over the events of the Frostival over the past few weeks and is confused by where she stands with her sexuality, but I feel bad for Fiona. It's not like she understands what's going on with Imogen. Once again I really do not like Dallas, but he cracks me up. I can't bring myself to hate him even though everything he represents goes against my moral compass. He's just so shameless. Is it bad that I'm enjoying his interactions with Fiona so far? Hmm, probably. Also, I loved how Dallas was portrayed as being selective in his moral judgments even though he is a straight up homophobe. If Fiona and Imogen weren't beautiful girls, you know he probably would have expressed a problem with them being in a relationship, and if they were two males he would have just been flat out hostile. But that is how many male homophobes operate, so kudos to you writers, for implementing this universal double standard.